cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Originals: Always
Season Summary This season picks up six months after the family flees the French Quarter, the result of losing a turbulent battle for their home. The Old Ones, a special type of vampire, follow them and have a special interest in Angelique Mikaelson. Presidential candidate Taylor Kingston pinpoints Klaus as the perpetrator of a harrowing event on New Years' Eve and sends his most trusted after the hybrid. The rest of the siblings have scattered in the wake of Markos' terrifying powers, leaving Klaus alone. Elijah finds himself in Tibet, training absolute control with a mysterious gentleman. Elsewhere, Angelique begins to succumb to her darker instincts, and new players in the game catch Klaus off guard. Meanwhile, Christabella begins playing the various sides against each other. As Finn spirals, Kol finds sympathy for the "eternal sycophant." Mikael takes upon himself a protegee, his desire for vengeance temporarily sated. Genevieve finds herself on the run. Main Cast * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (30/30) * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (30/30) * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (0/30) * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (0/30) * Sebastian Roche as Mikael (0/30) * Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (0/30) * Yusef Gatewood as Finn Mikaelson (0/30) * Merritt Patterson as Angelique Mikaelson (0/30) * Emily VanCamp as Christabella Marcoux (0/30) * Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard (0/30) * Chris Wood as Kai Parker (0/30) * Crystal Reed as Joanna (0/30) * Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (0/30) * Mekenna Melvin as Callie Mercer (0/30) * Nishi Munshi as Gia (0/30) * Claudia Black as Dahlia (0/30) * Lance Reddick as Roan (0/30) * Daniel Dae Kim as Jochi (0/30) * Imogen Poots as Tess (0/30) * Owiso Odera as Papa Tunde (0/30) * Emily Berrington as Liana Labonair (0/30) * Indiana Evans as Josephine Salvatore (0/30) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (0/30) * Michaela McManus as Jules (0/30) * Shantel VanSanten as Anne Bonny (0/30) * Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker (0/30) * Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell (0/30) * Claire Coffee as Alana Killeen (0/30) * Sendhil Ramamurthy as Davos (0/30) * Alexia Fast as Clarice (0/30) * Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (0/30) * with Benedict Cumberbatch as Lucan (0/30) * with Elizabeth Olsen as Anica (0/30) * with Julian McMahon as Taylor Kingston (0/30) * and Arnold Vosloo as Darien Bravura (0/30) * and Jason Isaacs as Solomon (0/30) Special Guest Stars * Josh Brolin as Cerdic (0/30) * Elyse Levesque as Genevieve Thorne (0/30) * Julie Benz as Magda (0/30) * Tatiana Maslany as Tatiana Matthews (0/30) Recurring Cast * Clive Standen as Killian (0/30) * Willa Holland as Tristiana Laveau (0/30) * Alexandra Daddario as Morgana Vilenti (0/30) * Angelica Bridges as Mercy Graves (0/30) * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance (0/30) Guest Cast * Raffi Barsoumian as Markos (0/30) * Christopher Heyerdahl as Agaros (0/30) * Jessica Lowndes as Celina Kingston (0/30) * Natalie Dreyfuss as Cassie Penverne (0/30) * Jason Momoa as Catahecassa (0/30) * Sebastian Stan as Ethan Pope (0/30) * Yvonne Strahovski as Sariel (0/30) * Rebecca Mader as Susanna Delacroix (0/30) * Stacey Farber as Stacy McAlister (0/30) * Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Eva Sinclair (0/30) * Georgina Haig as Kali (0/30) Episodes * Bring Me To Life * Copenhagen * Light 'Em Up * Ultranumb * Wicked * Corner * Hello Storyville * Dark Horse * Black as Night * Deal With The Devil * Skulls * The Old Ones (episode) * Hybrid * Things We Lost in the Fire * Bad Blood, Part 1 * Bad Blood, Part 2 * Dead or Alive * Call of the Wild * Trust * Broken * Hearing Damage * This Place Is A Shelter * By Your Side * I Will Not Bow * The Ladder of Chaos * Rathul * Death Waltz * Nothing Stands In Our Way * Soul Inmate * Kill The Light Trivia * This season's subtitle, Always & Forever, refers to the Mikaelson family's agreement to remain together despite adversity. This very bond will be tested by multiple new threats from all sides- all of whom appear to have interest in procuring the family for one reason or other. Loyalties will be tested, trials will be faced, and families will be torn apart. * The theme of this season is: FAMILY. * 36 characters are given starring credits, with 5 returning from last season. * This season begins in the summer of 2013 and ends in November 2014. * There WILL be multiple crossovers. Category:Series